


Let Me Help

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a virgin and dean is his teacher, First Time, M/M, blowjob, handjob, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is inexperienced and afraid. Dean decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Destiel smut I've ever written. Hope it's enjoyable! 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean has always taken care of Castiel, in every way that he knows how. 

Recently they had worked on a case in Michigan involving a strip club, much to Dean’s delight of course. They were like the typical strip joint, girls, poles, bar, “activities” that happen in the back…the only difference between this place and the other clubs was that the people who went back never came out. Lured with the promises of sex and a good time they were quickly and brutally killed, never to be seen again. This of course means that the brothers got interested in the case pretty quickly. They brought Castiel along since he had basically stuck with them once he fell. He still had some of his power and was therefore a good hand to have. While the brothers searched the club and did their interviews Cas just followed, staying quiet and letting them do their thing. He wasn’t surprised when Dean said they would have to come back that night and take a peak since they hadn’t caught the killer yet. 

Castiel was intrigued by what the strippers did, it wasn’t because they interested him, just the way they moved their bodies. The only person Cas had eyes for was Dean. He had never been touched like that before let alone touched anyone else in that way, he hoped to change that soon. He was afraid though, he didn’t know if Dean would feel the same way. 

The case really didn’t take that long to figure out and the monster was quickly ganked and removed. Dean wanted to stick around a while and have some fun before they left. Sam left him to it and went back to the motel to get some sleep. Cas stayed, invisible, and watched over Dean while he was there. He felt jealous, watching the girls grind on Dean like that. But it was a chance to learn to what Dean liked and how he liked to be touched. 

After a few more hunts and a few more crappy motels they were done, with everything. They had lost Bobby, Ellen, Jo, everybody they knew was gone. They had lost so many people and they were tired. They needed a little time to breathe and try to live. They decided to quit and settle. It was against every fiber in them but they did it, they needed to. Sam moved to Arizona where he quickly met a girl, it was a love at first sight thing according to Sam, which Dean took every advantage of making fun of him for it. Dean missed his brother…missed having him around all the time, but he knew he needed a break. He needed a chance to live normal at least once. 

Dean went back to Kansas and found a job in a small garage. It wasn’t a big place but it paid well and let Dean do what he wanted. He found an apartment a couple blocks away after he got there. He got settled in pretty quickly, he didn’t exactly have much stuff to move in. Cas stayed with Dean of course, where else would he go? He had fallen and was becoming more human every day. He had no idea what he was supposed to do so rather than going off on his own Dean kept him with him, which if you asked anybody who knew them, it was no big surprise. Everybody knew they would end up together eventually. It was more just a question of ‘When?’ 

Castiel had taken to watching Dean, quite a lot actually, since they had moved in. When they were hunting Castiel was always popping in and out without staying around too much. But once they stopped he had nothing to do but watch. Normally he watched Dean just move around and live his life. He liked watching Dean sleep, watching him watch TV, and just do his normal thing. To Dean it was a little weird but he didn’t say anything. One of Cas’ favorite times to watch Dean was when he would work on the impala, or when he would come home from the garage. Dean would be sweating from being in the sun and he would have grease on his cheek, neck, and arms from working on the cars. At fist it was just admiration for Dean’s body. It really was a work of art, the muscles moving under the skin, bone and sinew working together in harmony to make his movements quick. At the beginning it was appreciation but now, he feels something else as well, and he’s not really sure how to react to it. This was a new feeling to him, warm and deep in his chest and stomach, and a stronger feeling lower than even that. Looking at watching Dean was making him feel really hot now. 

He also watched Dean in the shower, most of the time he was invisible but that power was starting to fade on him. He eventually got caught watching. Dean stepped out, naked and steaming from the hot water, and found Cas staring at him. “Cas?” When Castiel realized Dean could see him he froze, Dean looked him up and down and he knew he was caught. He quickly disappeared and went to an open field to calm down. He was sure Dean would be furious with him. Dean had been with men and women both before but he had never showed any interest in Castiel, not really anyway. He remembers back to what happened a couple weeks ago that made him want to start watching Dean. 

Dean had been asleep in his room when Cas came in to talk to him. He was on his back and snoring hard. He had a couple days off from the garage so he decided to get drunk. He stayed at the bar before he eventually came home around 2am and passed out. Cas couldn’t help but notice Dean’s hard on. It was tenting his pants so hard he was sure if Dean was awake he would have been in pain. Castiel figured he should wake Dean up. He poked at Dean but he was too asleep. He tried a couple more times but nothing was working. His curiosity finally got the better of him and he slowly touched him. Tentatively at first, feeling how hard he was, it sent a shiver down his spine as his fingers moved over him. He was big and Cas was surprised at how happy that made him. He gently cupped Dean and rubbed him over his pants. Dean moaned a little at the touch and his pushed up a bit into his hand but he was still asleep. Cas realized at that moment that he was hard too, his cock pushing against his pants in a slightly uncomfortable way. His heart was fluttering and he didn’t understand it, this was a completely new feeling. But Dean’s movements made him brave so he went a bit further. He undid the button on Dean’s jeans and slowly started to unzip them. He was afraid of getting caught, but a part of him almost wished Dean would catch him. Maybe then Dean would reciprocate these feelings, but what if he didn’t? Dean shifted on the bed and moved, it was enough to scare Castiel out of his thoughts and away from what he was doing. He left quickly after. 

Castiel decides to go back to the apartment after awhile. He needs to apologize to Dean and accept whatever Dean throws at him. Dean has always acted, defensive, when someone would bring up the idea of them together…so Cas was sure Dean would yell when he got back. He was expecting that, the yelling and cussing that Dean is really good at, he could deal with that. What he was not expecting was to come back and see Dean sitting on the couch waiting for him, in nothing but a towel. 

“Um, hello Dean...” Cas says stunned in place as he pops in. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied. He puts on a smug smile when he sees Cas’ panicked look. 

“Look Dean, I’m…I’m sorry.” Cas was starting to get upset. He was scared and angry right now. He really didn’t want Dean to be angry or disappointed in him but these feelings were new to him and they were scary. 

“Cas..look, it’s cool okay? I get it.” 

Cas is shocked to see Dean really isn’t mad, that he’s actually happy right now. “You’re not angry at me?” 

Dean sits up a little and looks at him. “Hell no I’m not mad, I promise.” 

Dean really did understand what Cas was feeling right now. He saw how worried and upset he was from being caught and Dean felt kind of bad for him. Cas a virgin, his vessel was human, and Cas was becoming human as well. It was only natural that he would be freaked by these new feelings. And honestly, Dean was happy because now he knew Cas felt the same way about him. He had wanted Cas for so long but he never thought he would have a shot. It made him excited and he wanted to help his friend out. 

“Come here” Dean walked over and grabbed Cas’ hand to pull him. He walked him back over to the couch. “Sit.” He pulled him down with him so they were next to each other. 

“Dean I…” Dean held up a hand and cut him off. “No, hang on. I saw you Cas, when I got out of the shower. I saw you watching me and, I saw how that made you feel.” When he said that last part Dean looked down and Cas knew what he meant. 

Cas groaned, and looked absolutely embarrassed at this. He now knew for sure that Dean had seen him watching and he didn’t know how to get out of this. He covered his face with his hands and refused to look at Dean. Dean grabbed his arms and pulled them down so he could see him. Cas was red from embarrassment and he wouldn’t look at him. “Cas, Cas look at me.” 

He grabbed Cas’ chin and turned his head to look him in the eyes. Cas blue orbs were full of tears and his lip was quivering a little. Dean felt bad for him. He knew Cas was scared and seeing it made him was to help his friend however he could. 

“Talk to me Cas, tell me what’s going on with you.” 

Cas takes a deep breath to calm down before he responds. “I can’t explain it. It’s just, when I look at you, I feel something. Something I’ve never felt before.” 

Cas that’s normal man. You’re in a human body, sometimes that body needs a release.” 

The look of absolute confusion on his face must have told Dean that Cas had no idea what he was talking about. He knew how to fix it and help him understand. “Cas you trust me right?” 

“With every fiber of my being Dean.” Cas said that with a look of pure love and honesty in his eyes. He meant every word of it. 

“And you trust that I won’t do anything to hurt you?” 

“Yes…” he said hesitantly. He wasn’t really sure where this conversation was going. 

“Then let me help you. Let me show you how this works.” He took Cas’ hands and held them gently. He wanted Cas to know he was completely safe in this. 

Cas just nodded his head in answer, he trusted Dean with everything. And if Dean was telling him he could help him then he wasn’t going to argue. 

Dean took Cas’ nod as a yes and said “Okay, stand up and take off your shirt.” 

Cas stood up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt with shaking fingers. He had an idea what Dean was going to do and he was scared, but exhilarated, at the same time. Once his shirt was off and on the floor Dean reached up and started undoing Cas’ belt buckle. Cas stood still as he worked until Dean started undoing his zipper. He reached out and quickly grabbed Dean’s hands to stop him. “Dean wait!” 

Dean looked up at Cas and saw the fear on his friends face. He stood up and cupped Cas’ cheek, giving him a gentle smile to calm him. “It’s okay Cas, you’re okay. I’m going to help you...” 

Cas just stared at Dean for a minute before he released Dean’s hands slowly. “Ok” he whispered. 

Dean finished with the zipper and then started pulling his pants down, leaving him in just his boxers. Cas kicked off his shoes, socks and his pants. Dean started tugging his boxers off, slowly, and Cas hissed as the cool air hit his skin. He was already half hard from seeing Dean in the towel. He kicked off the boxers and jumped when he felt Dean grab his hips. “Sit,” he said as he nudged Cas closer to the couch. 

Cas sat down and felt his heart quicken when Dean moved to kneel between his legs. Dean placed his hands on Cas’ knees and gave them a very gentle squeeze. He needed to take his time, Cas needed to adjust to this. 

“Just relax for me baby.” He pushed Cas knees until he spread them further for him and he had better access to every part of him. 

Dean leaned forward and started kissing him. It was gentle at first, lips connecting and tongues roaming. He licked along Cas’ lips until they parted and allowed his tongue in. They searched each other and Cas let Dean have complete control over him. Cas was shocked at first, he couldn’t believe this was even happening right now. Dean was kissing him, this was something he’s wanted for so long and he’s finally getting it. It makes him want to show Dean how much he loves him so he starts kissing back. When Dean feels him really respond the kisses get a little more forceful, that hunger they both share trying to come out. 

Dean sucks Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth before moving his kisses downward. He starts kissing along his jaw, kissing his licking his way along to his neck to suck lightly at the sensitive spot near his collarbone. Cas could feel himself getting harder just from Dean doing this. 

Dean nibbled a little on his neck, not enough to leave marks on him, he wasn’t sure if Cas was ready for that yet. He kissed and nibbled down to Cas’ chest until he got to his nipples. He took the right one in his mouth and sucked. Cas threw his head back at the intense feeling and squeezed his eyes shut. Dean played with it for a minute, swirling his tongue around it until he felt the bud get hard. Cas bucked when he felt teeth clamp on him. It was such a shock and so strong a feeling that a moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Dean smirked and moved to the other bud giving it the same treatment until Cas was moaning and bucking up again. Cas clamped his hand over his mouth at the sounds, they were so embarrassing but he couldn’t help them. 

“No, don’t do that. I want to hear you, every beautiful sound.” He pulls his hand from his mouth and gives Cas another gentle kiss. “Just relax for me, it only gets better angel.” Cas just gives a small whimper and nods. He leans his head back on the couch again as Dean trails more kisses down his chest. Ghosting small kisses on his stomach, Dean’s breath making him jump when he feels it lightly blow over his skin. He gets small goose bumps over his skin at the feeling, another new sensation for him today. 

Dean kisses lightly down until he reaches Cas’ dick. He gently took the shaft in his hand. It was longer than he was expecting which was nice and it was hard and heavy in his hand. He leaned forward and lightly licked at the head causing Cas to buck up hard and nearly slam it into Dean’s mouth. He chuckled when he saw how hard and needy his angel was for him. 

He moved down to the base of his cock and kissed him there, moving up as he did. When he reached the tip he gave it one more lick before sucking it into his mouth. Cas arched his back as Dean pulled him in. His mouth was so hot and wet around him Cas wanted to cry out. He could feel a heat building up in his gut at the feeling and he loved how good he felt. 

Dean took more and more of Cas into his mouth until Cas touched the back of throat. His gag reflex started but he pushed that down quickly. He’s done this enough times to have full control over it and he’s never gotten any complaints. People always tell him his mouth is one of his best assets. 

He pulled back until only the head of Cas’ cock was left. He could taste Cas’ leaking precome and was pleasantly surprised. Most of the time it’s bitter but Cas is salty and, he also has his own flavor but Dean can’t put a name to it. It was just Cas. 

Dean looked up at him as he continued sucking and saw Cas looking back at him. Staring into his eyes with blown pupils and eyes filled with lust. Cas looked completely wrecked and it made Dean want to blow his load right there. He used his free hand to push down on his own erection under the towel. Now was not the time to lose it. 

He felt Cas grab onto his hair and pull him off. Cas pulled him up and into a kiss, Cas wasn’t gentle either. He was frantic and a little sloppy but Dean didn’t care. He had Cas right here with him and that’s all he wanted. Cas could taste himself on Dean and the thought of that sent a thrill up his spine. His dick was so hard it hurt and he was leaking precome like crazy. 

He pulled back from Dean a little to breathe. He gave Dean a desperate look, “Dean… Dean please…” 

Dean knew he needed to hurry this up a bit. Neither of them was going to last much longer at this rate. He stood up and tossed his towel onto the floor with Cas’ discarded clothes. Cas couldn’t help but stare. Seeing him in the shower was one thing, but Dean being hard, he was even bigger and that thought nearly sent him over the edge. Dean laughed a little when he saw Cas’ reaction to his size. Everybody was always surprised by how big he was. 

Dean moved quick and straddled Cas’ hips before the other could even say a word. He looked Cas right in the eyes and his heart leapt seeing how fucked he could make his angel look. He reached down and put Cas’ hand on his cock. He had to stop himself from bucking when he felt the pressure build from the touch. He caught his breath and wrapped his hand around Cas. When he showed Cas how to hold it he looked at him. “Follow me and do what I do.” 

He started to pump Cas, slowly and gently at first. Cas started leaking even harder at the friction of the movement and when Dean slid his thumb over the slit Cas nearly lost it. He soon got the rhythm though and was pumping Dean at the same time. Dean nearly came when Cas surprised him by sliding his thumb over his slit as well. Dean grabbed the back of the couch and had to squeeze his eyes shut to control himself. He was so hard he didn’t know how much longer he could really last trying to do this. 

They pumped each other faster and faster until Dean was practically grinding down into Cas for more. They rubbed against each other over and over until Dean rolled his hips once and Cas let out the dirtiest moan he had ever heard. 

He let go and grabbed the back of the couch to keep balance and keep moving. His focus was slipping and he couldn’t keep up. Cas reached down instead and took both of them into his hand while the other went to Dean’s hip to hold him. He was squeezing hard and he was sure Dean would have a bruise later but at this point he didn’t care. The precome they were both leaking made the slide so easy the friction was driving them both insane. 

Cas continued to make noises under him, moaning at the movement between them and gasping when Dean would roll his hips just right. At this point there was not stopping it so Cas just let it out. It was some of the dirtiest noises Dean had ever heard from somebody and the more he heard the hotter he got. 

Cas suddenly looked up when he felt the pressure build up. He was about to tip over the edge and he was nervous. His heart was pounding as he looked at Dean. “Dean…I…I’m gonna..” 

“I know,” Dean panted he was so close as well. He could feel the pressure building up and knew he was going to lose it soon. 

“Hnn..hnn..” Cas was moaning so loud but he didn’t care. “Dean” 

Dean looked at his angel and saw the fear in his eyes. He’d never done this before and he was terrified. Cas looked so fucked out though, his pupils were blown so wide and his voice sounded wrecked when he talked. 

Dean just stared back at him as they continued moving. “It’s ok. Come for me baby. Just let go.” 

And with that Cas was gone, right over the edge with no way of stopping. He threw his head back, eyes shut and screamed Dean’s name. “DEAN!!” 

Dean felt the heat pool in his gut and his balls tightened. With one more roll of his hips he followed right behind Cas. “Cas! Fuck, oh fuck!” 

Both men came hard and almost at the same time. They shot all over their stomachs and chests with cum and Cas let go, lost in the moment as his vision went white. Dean took over though and finished pumping them through their orgasms. 

“Hngh hngh..” Cas whimpered softly. 

“Shhh..” Dean wrapped his free hand around the back of Cas’ neck and pulled their foreheads together as he finished pumping them. “It’s ok Cas, it’s ok baby. You did good, you did so good for me angel.” 

After a minute Cas pulled back a bit and stared at Dean. His green eyes were blown wide and his lips were red and full from sucking him off. Cas felt something different this time, in his chest, and he realized he loved this man. This ex-hunter. This man. He felt nothing but love for this beautiful man. 

Dean finally moved off of Cas tiredly and laid back on the couch. He grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled until the angel was resting against him comfortably, their arms wrapped around each other. “Thank you Dean,” Cas whispered to Dean. He was so exhausted he could barely talk. 

“You’re welcome Cas.” Dean gave him tired smile. 

“Shouldn’t we clean off? Cas asked. He could feel their cum already cooling and it was a bit sticky. 

“Later, for now just rest a bit.” 

Cas just smiled and snuggled in closer to Dean’s body heat. He never thought he would be able to feel this good. Never thought he would get to have this wonderful man next to him. And now that he knew Dean felt the same way and that he wanted this as well Cas never wanted to leave his side. Their bond was stronger now and he couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was entertaining! Comments are welcome, if you feel like I need to change something then please feel free to let me know!


End file.
